BlackRose
by MitsuXP
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are always at each other throats, but change will come to that. The Blackrose coven set out to make that change. Luna, a black rose vampire, is a cold killer with an attitude to match it, but thanks to a certain demon werewolf. Her attitude just might change. Rated for Mature. Lemons are in. Sesshomaru x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Good Day, my good people! I know... I shouldn't be posting another Sesshomaru base fanfiction since I haven't finish Alaskan Star, but to be honest I start this the same time I first started Alaskan. So Ha!

Warning: This is a bit more graphic in the lemon. Ya'll get to see a new side of my writing style lmao.

This is a vampire/werewolf type fic. It is rated M. Sesshomaru is out of character a bit.

I'm going to just post one chapter for now till I get enough views to post the next chapter. And Yes, there is more chapters for this story in my archives.

Well... I hope you enjoy it and Please Review your thoughts.

I do not own Inuyasha cast just my characters and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Luna, come on before Haya gets piss off again." said a chick name Akina.

"Like I give a shit if she gets piss off or not, Akina." The girl named Luna said in a cold tone.

"Luna, the Black Rose vampiress, gets your ass in this car now before I…I…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Luna looked at her with extra coldness in her eyes.

Luna was a very beautiful vampiress with long black curly hair that reached her mid-back with blue highlights at her ends. She was about 5'10 and the tallest vampiress out of her whole coven of female vampires. Her eyes were a crystal blue color that sent shivers down everybody's backs when she stared at them. She was also the coldest vampire in her coven; no one would dare to piss her off, only Haya, the leader of the coven. She was wearing a violet corset top with black leather pants and a black trench coat.

"I told you I don't give a rat's ass if I piss off Haya and there still werewolves in our territory. I can smell them nearby." Luna said in her cold tone.

"Luna, we can get them tomorrow night. The sun is coming up in an hour and you know it takes us thirty minutes to get to the mansion from here." Akina said. Akina was also a beautiful vampiress with straight black hair with hot pink highlights that stop at her shoulders. She was 5'6 with pinkish red eyes. She was wearing a hot pink tube top with tight black jeans. She also had kind of hot-temper, but other time she just kept to herself. Luna was the only vampiress she respected and watched out for.

"Akina, go back to the manor and tell Haya to drop dead while I go get rid of the remaining werewolves that dare step onto our territory. Am I clear?" commanded Luna. Akina sighed then nod her head. Akina got in her pink and black Ferrari 288 GTO and took off.

Luna watched Akina drive off before turning around and started walking down an alleyway that lead to the back of a very popular night club. When she arrive at the club, she showed the bouncer the black rose tattoo on the back of her neck which told him that she belong to the ruling coven of the area. The bouncer nod and open the door for her. She walked in and headed straight to the bar. She looked at the bartender, "tell me where the werewolves are or become my midnight snack." She threatens the bartender before he pointed a shaking finger to the V.I.P section. She took off her trench coat making people see that she had on gun holsters on both side of her torso and a violet sheathed sword on the left side of her hip. She took out a black 22mm handgun and aims it to the ceiling. One shot to the ceiling made all the humans in the club scream and run out the club in fear. The only ones left were the werewolves in the club, growling and glaring at her. She put the gun back in one of the holsters then unsheathed her silver blade katana and started killing the lower class werewolves. She got to the V.I.P area with a lot of blood on her clothes and face. She spotted the Alpha werewolf on a couch with two female vampires by his side. The one thing that disgusted her most was seeing vampires and werewolves together making out with one another. Luna glared at the female vampires seeing that they were from her coven. This really pissed her off, so she grabbed both guns from her holster and pointed the guns at their hearts. She hissed at both of them in anger while they beg for their lives. She shot both of them in the heart and watched them turned into ash then aims both her guns at the Alpha. One pointed to his head while the other one was pointed to his heart.

"Who are you werewolves? What pack do you represent?" commanded Luna while glaring at him. The Alpha smiled at Luna making her hiss even louder.

"Well, aren't you a lovely vampire bitch. Why aren't you home? The sun will be up in five minutes?" said the werewolf with an even bigger smile. Luna put the gun away and got her katana out then put it to his throat. The werewolf kept the smile on his lips while he snap his fingers making all the curtains, that was covering the windows, fall to the floor making the morning light enter the room. Luna hissed in pain when the light touches her skin. She backed herself into a wall to stay away from the light. Soon the morning light reach where she stood causing her to fall to the floor hissing in pain. The Alpha stood up and walked towards her; he looked down at her and laughed.

"Oh my! The great Luna, hissing in pain, what I should do to help?" questioned the Alpha in a humor tone. Out of nowhere a bullet goes straight into the Alpha's head and out the other end. His body falls backwards and onto the floor making a loud 'thud' sound. Luna still hissing in pain looks up to see another werewolf looking down at her, but this werewolf had long white hair that stops at his knees and weird markings on his face. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a few unbutton buttons showing his white muscle shirt underneath and black slacks. The werewolf was looking at her with cold golden amber eyes with emotionless expression. He turned around about to leave, but it seem that Luna's hissing stop him and made him looked over his shoulder seeing cold blue eyes staring right back at him. He walked over to one of the fallen black curtains and picked it up before walking to her burning self. He kneels down and covered her quickly before picking her up bridal style and walk to a underground tunnel that was in the club's basement.

"Why is a werewolf like you helping me?" questioned Luna still hissing in pain of the burns as they were slowly healing. The werewolf didn't answer as he kept on walking till they stop at a door. She moved the curtain that cover her face and looked at the door then at the werewolf. She tried to get out of his hold, but his grip only tightened on her.

"Let me go, werewolf! I can walk by myself. I don't need your help anymore." She yelled as she tried to get out of his hold, but that only made him growl. Luna stopped and glared at him; who was glaring right back. The werewolf put her down onto her feet, but kept an arm around her waist keeping her from getting away. He opens the door and pushed her inside. She looked around seeing that the door lead into a living room with black leather couches and a 52' flat screen TV hanging on a nearby wall. On the other side of the living room was a walk-in kitchen then by the kitchen was a dark hallway with three doors; one on the right side and two on the left. She turned around from hearing the door close only to see the werewolf looking at her with his emotionless eyes. She took out one of her handguns and aims it at the werewolf with glaring eyes.

"Who the hell are you, werewolf? Why did you help me?" She questioned him in confusion. In a blink of an eye, he pinned Luna to the nearest wall and knocked the gun out her hand. He growled loudly and she hissed right back. Soon, he released her after taking her holsters off and walking into his kitchen. He opens his refrigerator while ignoring her presence. Luna glared at his back hating how people turn their backs on her and not answering her when she ordered them too. He turned back around with a hospital blood bag in his hand then threw it her way. She caught it, looked at it before looking back at him with confusion.

"Drink it. You've became weak by the sunlight. That blood bag would bring back your strength." He spoke with a deep cold tone. Luna looked at the bag again with suspension this time then back at him.

"Why do you care? We're supposed to be enemies, not allies." Luna asked while staring at him. "Also who the hell are you and why did you bring me here, dammit?" She yelled at him again this time with curiosity in her tone.

He stayed quiet towards her as she gave up on him answering and bit right into the bag. She drank all the blood under a few seconds. After she got done with the empty bag, she looked at him till he threw another blood bag her way and nodded his head towards a trashcan that was beside her. She threw away the first bag then bit into the other one with her eyes staring in amber's suspiciously. While she was looking into his eyes, she saw that he also had coldness in his eyes like she kept hers, but she also saw lust that made her stop drinking her blood. She watched him walked towards her and stop right in front of her. She hissed in warning as she looked up to his cold eyes with her glaring blues.

In a quick movement, he pinned her to the wall which made her drop the bag of blood to the oak wood floor. She hissed more to him in a threatening tone while he growl deeply as his face was an inch from hers. He lean into her and kissed her roughly which took her by surprise. She struggle against him, but soon gave in and kissed him back with the same roughness. She couldn't understand why she was giving into this werewolf, especially when she just killed two vampiress for doing what she was doing with him. He growled as he bit her lower lip which caused her to gasp. She felt his tongue penetrate her mouth and they began a tongue battle. He presses more against her body with his as his hands moved to her hips then her ass gripping tightly. She let out a moan as she looked into his golden eyes. She saw so much lust and wants in those ambers that her body trembles in need. She gasps as he picks her up by her ass and carries her to the room on the right side of the hall. She wraps her arms around his neck for balance and kept her eyes on him. He open the door and walked in before dropping her on a king size bed before closing the door. She looked around the nicely sized dark room as he didn't bother turning on the lights. Her vampire eyes had no problem seeing in the dark, so she saw the dark violet tinted walls, black dressers, nightstands, and bed frame. She looked back up to him as he was unbuttoning his white shirt in front of her. She still couldn't understand why she was doing this with him. She just kept watching him take off his dress shirt and place it on a black leather chair in a corner of the room neatly. She tilted her head a bit then watches him take off his muscle shirt which she didn't mind the view of his six pack and muscular body that stood in front of her. She rubbed her thighs together as she was becoming super wet with need as she saw his amber golden eyes glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Tell me your name." she ordered him which he just stared. "Sesshomaru." he coldly answered while he undid the belt of his slacks. "Take off your clothes." he ordered her as he pulls the belt off and tosses it to the chair. She narrowed her eyes and flashed her fangs at him. "No. I don't screw wolves."

Before she knew it he pinned her arms above her head and growled in her face. "You're fast for a wolf. Faster than I ever came across." she said coldly to him before she lean up and kissed his lips lightly. He growled again before kissing her back roughly. She moaned against his lips. He released her and ripped her corset off which caused her to gasp.

"That was my favorite corset." she hissed at him. "Should've obeyed me by taking off your clothes." he said with little sense humor in his tone. She eyed him as he looked at her free breast that bounces from her breathing. "If you value those pants I suggest you take them off now."

He eyed her as he watched her take off her leather pants and tosses them on his floor. She now sat naked on his bed with his ambers roaming her body. His body trembles as he let out a growl in pleasure of the sight.

"Do you kidnap every female vampire you come across and fuck them on the daily, Sesshomaru?" He growled at her as he narrowed his eyes towards her. "Actually I kill them just like you kill wolves." he answered her. "Why save me then? Do you want to make a deal or something, Sesshomaru? Or do you want to just experience the pleasure of being inside a vampire?" she watched him as he stood in silence before her.

She saw he was questioning himself as well. She then question herself, why was she letting him so close to her or even being intimate with him. She hated werewolves for a reason, but she is about to fuck one. Everything she hated she was about to do with him. She waited as he still stood in silence with his slacks hanging low on his hips and exposing the v-cut of his lower torso.

"Your scent is driving me crazy." he finally broke the silence as he moved closer to the bed. Her eyes widen from his words then she took a deep breath of his scent and her body shook violently as his scent was intoxicating. She never paid attention to it before as she was trying to get away from him and being burn by the sun. He smelled of oak and fresh wood like he lived out in the woods and sadly it was turning her on more. He let out a growl as his nose flared from her heated spiking scent.

"Laid back." he ordered as she shockingly obeys him and lay back on the bed. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed that he stood at and spread her legs open; exposing herself completely to him. He let his pants fall to his ankles and heard her give out a pleasing moan when she spotted his fully erected dick. "Would I be your first?" he asked which she looked at him with her lust filled blue eyes. "First wolf." she answered him. He gave her a grin which showed his fangs. "Your last wolf." he corrected her which sent shivers through her body. She gasps loudly then moaned when she felt him ram into her and began thrusting into her roughly. Her back arched in pleasure then wrap her legs around his waist which sent him deeper in her. She heard him growl in pleasure as he kept up with his pace while holding her hips. He kept thrusting into her roughly with growls and groans escaping his mouth. She moaned loudly every time he thrust within. She licked her lips as she needed his lips on hers. She sat up and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing him roughly. He growled loudly in pleasure as he held her up by her ass while still thrusting into her.

She broke the kiss and let her head fall back as she moans in pleasure. "Don't stop, Sesshomaru!" She exposed her neck to him which causes his fangs to grow. Their bodies soon were covered in sweat and she was getting close to her breaking point. Sesshomaru picked up his pace and fucked her faster as he was closed as well. "Fuck!" she moaned out as her body shook as her orgasm slam her like a ton of bricks. Sesshomaru eyed her exposed neck then bit it roughly. She screamed from the pain as her fangs grew. His hot seed spilled into her womb as her wall sucked him dry. Soon her body went limp in his arms. She rests her head on his shoulder when he released her neck of his fangs. Her blood drip from his mouth as he panted in satisfaction. Sesshomaru laid her down slowly on his bed and pulled out of her. She let out a small moan as she looked up to him when he back up a bit from her. Lust still filled her eyes along with his. He licked his lips, "Roll over." She nodded as she turns around and lay on her stomach. She felt him bring her ass in the air and spread her legs. She brought up her body a bit till she used her hands to keep her up. She glances back as him as she watched him position himself behind her. He grips her ass and smacks her left butt cheek roughly. She moaned from the string then moaned more when he thrust back into still wet pussy from behind.

Sesshomaru thrust within her long and hard while admiring her sweaty flustered body beneath him. His fangs grew again as he spotted his mark on her bloody neck. He grinned down at her before closing his eyes in pleasure. Luna moaned nonstop from his thrusting. She grips his sheets in pleasure as he felt so good. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered out to him in need. She felt his hand on her throat as he moves her up to where her back pressed against his firm chest. She moaned from the position change, but he kept his thrusts long and hard. She loved it. He gripped one on her breasts and squeezed roughly. She gasps as she closed her eyes. She sucked her lower lip while she felt his tongue licking her neck.

"Your name." he ordered in her ear. She glances at him, "Luna." He pinched her nipple which caused her gasp in pleasure. "Cum for me, Luna." She groans as her name sounded lovely in his voice. "Cum." he whispered to her again as he nibbled her earlobe. He gave one strong thrust into her which causes her body to shiver in pleasure as she moaned out her climax.

"Good girl." He laid her back down on the bed as he spilled his seed again in her waiting womb. She panted heavily as she stayed lying down. Her eyes were closed as everything slowly played back in her head. He pulled out of her and lay next to her. She looked up to him as he pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest before sleep took over. Sesshomaru watched her fall asleep on him before he covered both of them with his black sheets. He took a big breath before closing his eyes. Things were going to get complicated from here on out.

* * *

Oh yeah... I do have other stories out, but they aren't inuyasha base. One is called Red Heaven which is Vampire fic and can be located in Mythology

The other is called My Bf is a vampire. It is also a vampire fic and can be located in Mythology.

So go check those outs.

THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up slowly as she tried to remember what happen from the night before. She froze as she looked around the dark room before everything flooded back to her. Sesshomaru brought her here after saving her from the sun then fucked her good. She glanced down to her waist as his arm lay upon it then behind her where he slept. His peaceful sleeping face looked normal compare to his coldness expression earlier. She kind of liked it. Wait… what was she thinking. She supposed to hate him. Kill him. He was a werewolf… who she just let fuck her. She looked back in front of her and saw a digital clock on the nightstand. It was 6pm and that meant thirty minutes till night fall. She needed to leave and go report to her coven, but she can't tell them about her little affair with this wolf. She soon felt a small sting from her neck. She slowly touches it, but hiss from the pain. Did this son of a bitch mark her!? She needed to find a mirror. She saw one above his dresser. Bingo. She glances back at him and saw he was still asleep, so she slowly removes his arm from her waist and moved out the bed. She quickly but quietly moved to the mirror. She gasps as she saw the mark on her neck.

"You're awake." She heard his voice come from the bed. She glared his way as he stared back at her with coldness. "Who the fuck told you to mark me, wolf!?" she yelled at him with venom in her tone. "Watch your tone," he said coldly as he sat up. "How the fuck… do you expect me to go back to my coven with a mark like this on my neck?" she yelled at him again. Before she knew it, she was pinned up against the dresser and looking into angry golden orbs as Sesshomaru looked down to her.

"You're not leaving." She glared up to him. "Yes, I am." Sesshomaru growled down at her. She felt the mark on her neck heat up. She gritted her teeth from the pain. "Why mark me?" she asked finally in a calm tone. He slowly calm down as he glance at the mark then back into her blue eyes. "Because… you are mine." He took a step back then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I need to return to my coven. I'm in charge of the hunting squad. The head of the coven will flip her lid if I return with this mark. I can be killed for it." She explained as she kind of didn't want to return back either, but she must. Sesshomaru watched her in silence which kind of made her uncomfortable of his silence. "You will stay. End of story." She growled loudly at him as she stood in front of him.

"If I don't, will you harm me?" she questioned him with glaring eyes. He gripped her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Don't tempt me," he growled out in a dark tone. He roughly kissed her while one of his hands played with her breast. She moaned against his lips before kissing him back. "Stop tempting me," she moaned against his lips. He growled in pleasure as he broke the kiss, spun her around, and enter her from behind, she moaned loudly from his sudden entry then rode him slowly. He followed her pace while both his hands grip her breasts. He pinched her nipples which caused moans from her then he ran one hand down to her clit and massaged it. She moaned more as she was enjoying the torture. Soon she rode him faster as her climax was building up. Sesshomaru nibbled her earlobe lightly, "Stay with me, mate."

"I can't." she moan to him softly which earn her a hard thrust from him. "Stay." he repeated himself before kissing and licking the mark on her neck. Her body shook as she screamed out her climax. He groaned against her neck as he spilled into her. She slump back against him and panted heavily. "Sesshomaru… please." she whispered to him in exhaustion. She never pleaded to anyone, but some reason this wolf had a spell on her that changed everything she lived by. He sighed as he lifted her up to pull out then sat her back down on his lap. "Return before sunrise, Luna." He finally gave in which was new to him. He always got his way, but she was different in his eyes. His mate happiness came first now. She nodded in agreement before standing up with shaky legs. He smiled as he watched her try to balance herself. She looked down to him, "Where's your bathroom?"

Luna walked up to the huge mansion that sat on the outskirts of the city. She wore her black leather pants and borrowed a black muscle shirt from Sesshomaru. She had stop by a witch shop and bought a shield bracelet that was hiding Sesshomaru scent over her and the mark on her neck. It's very handy in situations like these. She took a deep breath before pressing the code into the gate and stepping through when it opens up to her. She walked into the candle lighted mansion and felt all eyes on her from her coven mates. She glared at them with her cold stare which made them look away fast. She walked up the grand staircase to the second floor. Akina was walking down the hall wearing a dark pink shirt and dark black jeans. She stopped when she spotted Luna then rushed to her side. "Are you ok? I was worried all morning about you and your location." Akina whispered to her as she walked beside Luna. Luna paused in front of her room door to look at Akina with a cold stare. "I need to confide in you with a big secret. Come in." She opens the door to her room and let Akina in first before locking the door behind her.

"What is it, Luna?" Akina looked at her with curiosity. Luna walked over to her big white brick fireplace and turned it on. Fire light engulfs the darkness of her master size bedroom. Her walls were painted a dark teal color. Her bedroom furniture was dark cherry wood along with her desk and doors. She walked over to her closet door and opens it. She started pulling out fresh clothes to wear for the night.

"How loyal are you to me, Akina? Would you kill yourself before telling anyone what I'm about to tell you? Especially Haya." Luna glances at her as she laid a pair of black jeans and dark violet halter top on her queen size bed. Akina raised a questioning eyebrow her way then walked over to the fireplace. She picks up a burning coal and held it while it burns her hand. She gritted her teeth in place, "I swear my loyalty to you, Luna. Over Haya's rule. Now spill. What happen to you when I left you?" She tosses the coal back into the fire before walking over to Luna.

Luna watched her carefully then removes the bracelet from her wrist and tossing onto her bed. She watched Akina's nose flare and her eyes glue to her neck. "You are marked!? By a…wolf!" Akina tried not to yell too loudly. Luna's eyes narrowed a bit then she took a deep breath before sighing. "Yes."

She saw the confusion and anger mixing in Akina's eyes as she tried to compromise her situation. She walked over to her whom Akina froze a bit from her approached. "I need your full loyalty, Akina. I'm still puzzled by what I allowed happen."

Akina took a deep sigh and nodded her head. "I will keep my vow to you, Luna. What are you going to do now? Haya is going to notice sooner or later. Plus you're our werewolf hunting squad leader. Will this werewolf mate of yours allow that?" she questioned deeply as she paced back and forth in Luna's room. Luna rolled her eyes as she went back to pulling out clean clothes.

"I can handle Haya when the time comes, along with… my wolf. He wants me to returned to him before dawn, so I need you to cover for me when I'm gone, Akina." She eyed Akina as she grabbed her black towel and walked into her walk-in bathroom.

"Return by dawn! You can't. We have hunts to take care of before dawn then we have to prepare for the meeting with the Dog Demon Wolf pack that runs the western part of the city by the end of the month." Akina followed Luna into her bathroom. Luna cursed as she forgot about that retarded meeting. She looked at Akina with irritation as she tried to figure out something.

"Fuck! I completely forgot about that stupid treaty meeting. Akina… it might sound weird, but I can't disobey this wolf for some reason. Yes, that completely out of character for me. I need you to research mate marks for me." She ordered as she turns on her shower and walked Akina to her door and unlocked it. "Tell Haya I will report to her after my shower. Be ready to head out after my chat with our slut of a leader." Akina nodded as she walked out the room and disappeared down the hall.

Luna walked into the huge throne like room with all her lazy coven mates that just sit around and look pretty with Haya filled the room. She wore black skinny jeans, the dark violet halter top, her gun holsters, purple sheathed silver katana on her hip, the silver bracelet that hid everything and along with some black combat boots. Her hair was pull up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging around her face. She walked up to Haya, who sat in a huge black throne like chair surrounded by three petite vampiress who always brown nose her. Haya was a very beautiful vampiress with long blonde hair, fair skin, wore the perfect portion of makeup, and dressed like she was the Queen of all vampires which she was just cousin to her.

"Ah… isn't it my favorite vampiress that don't like to follow any of my orders. Just because your father is the King's brother doesn't mean you get to do anything you want. I'm in charge of our Black rose vampiress coven and you follow my orders when I give them out. And I remember telling you and Akina to negotiate with the Skull wolves about joining the treaty meeting in two weeks. Not to stay behind and kill the Alpha of their brotherly pack, the Omega Pack." Haya growled out as she was pissed off and wave off the two petite vampiress.

"Haya, do you really think I give a rat's ass if my uncle is the King. I do what I want if you like it or not. I stayed behind because that Omega Alpha was hanging in our territory like he owned it along with two of our members fucking him. I had to do my job and protect our territory along with doing an excursion on those past members that betrayed us. Now tell me if I'm wrong in passing judgment. Plus, to be honest I didn't really kill the Alpha with any of my weapons. One of his kinds killed him." She explained herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. Haya growled more as Luna knew she had nothing on her now.

"Where did you stay while the sun was up, Luna? You didn't check in any of our safe houses. Trust me, I checked." Haya grinned as she was trying to catch on to a lie.

"The sewers. I had no time to run to a safe house as the sun had already filled the sky. Hence the reason I rush to my room to bathe and change clothes." Luna grinned back as she already plans this conversation with Haya.

Haya growled in defeat as she stood up. "You have feeding duty tonight then you're grounded till the meeting. She is not allowed to leave this mansion till the treaty meeting. If she is caught sneaking out, notified me at once and she will be punished for disobeying. Have I made myself clear?" Haya yelled for everyone to hear her as everyone nodded. Luna growled in anger as she couldn't run with this punishment from Haya. She needed to have a talk with Sesshomaru before going to lock down. She wondered what he might do if he didn't see her for two weeks. Probably come in here and blow her cover. Wait… why did she care in the first place on how Sesshomaru would take this news? She did care about her life and being exposed, but caring for how he would feel of not seeing her for a couple of weeks. She has truly lost her mind.

Luna walked into the mansion garage when Akina and two other vampiress waited for her. "I heard about your punishment. What are you going to do?" Akina whispered the last part to Luna who just hissed at her. Luna walked up to black Ninja 300 and sat on it. "Let's go hunting, girls." She said coldly as she watched Akina got on her dark pink Ninja 300 and roared the engine. She watched the other two girls closely as they got on their motorcycles knowing they were Haya spies. Soon they sped into the night and out the mansion gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru walked the halls of his huge pack's cottage that rested outside of the city. It overlooked the western part of the City that belongs to him and his pack. He stop at an open window as the night breeze blew his silver hair lightly. Luna's face pop in his mind which he shook quickly out. He had no business saving that vampiress and marking her, but his wolf and demon side did. Now he was forever with a vampire mate. This could benefit him and his pack at the treaty meeting in two weeks. His lip twitched into a small grin as he noticed his new mate is part of the coven that called the treaty meeting. That beautiful black rose tattoo at the back of her neck that he had notice while taking her from the behind twice. A deep growl escapes his lips from the memory.

"Sesshomaru, where were you this morning? Alpha's of packs shouldn't be disappearing in the middle of nights and returning the next night." A gruff male voice said in annoyance. Sesshomaru look behind him and saw his younger brother and Beta of the pack walked up towards him with his arms cross in annoyance. Inuyasha looked just like him with the silver hair and gold eyes, just minus the markings because he was just a half demon wolf. Sesshomaru hated him for it and still do, but over the years he tolerated the fact and made Inuyasha his Beta because of their father wishes. Inuyasha wore black baggy jeans, a red shirt, and combat boots. He stood at 6 feet right under Sesshomaru's 6'4 stature.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, brother." Sesshomaru spoke coldly toward Inuyasha. "As funny as that might be, but being your Beta gives me that right. Especially, since I got to prepare everything before that pathetic meeting in two weeks with those blood suckers." Sesshomaru growled deadly towards Inuyasha as he didn't like him referring his mate as a blood sucker. "The meeting won't be pointless as it will bring us into new era. Remember, little brother, father envisions this treaty before his passing." Inuyasha growled a bit as he nodded as he knew that too well. "Just tell me what you were up to last night?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a smirk which shocked and creep him out a bit. "I went to take care of the Omega pack and their pathetic excuse of an Alpha. I came upon a vampiress from the Black Rose coven that needed help, and then stayed at my personal apartment." Sesshomaru explained as he gave in to his little brother request.

Inuyasha looked at him oddly, "You help out a vampire? I know we are giving the Black Rose coven audience, but you providing help to one is a bit extreme on your part which shocks me." Sesshomaru pretty much shock himself when he took Luna as his mate. "True, but this vampiress turned out to be my mate." He said out flatly in his emotionless tone. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in shock then quickly looked around to make sure none of the pack heard that come out their Alpha's mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

Sesshomaru growled deadly towards Inuyasha for being so loud. "You heard me. Since you are my Beta you need to know, but must not speak a word about it till after the meeting. I got plans to bring her to stay with us afterwards." Inuyasha face palm as he took a deep breath of frustration then look up to him. "Sesshomaru, we can't have a vampiress staying with us, but whatever. You are Alpha. Is she staying at the apartment now?" Sesshomaru shakes his head no, "she went back to her coven, but I'm seeing her later. I will have her in my line of view till everything goes calmly with her coven. From what I heard, Haya the leader of the Black Roses isn't one to trust so easily. Keep preparing for the meeting with the others and tell your mate that another female is coming to join them, but do not tell her that she is a vampire. Am I clear, little brother?" Sesshomaru glared down to Inuyasha who just rolled his eyes at him. Inuyasha was the only one out of the whole pack that didn't fear Sesshomaru. "Yeah, Yeah. I got it under control. Just don't do anything that will jeopardize everything and yourself." Inuyasha said before walking away from him. Sesshomaru watched him disappear down the hall then look back out the window in the cloudy night sky. He smelt rain coming soon.

Luna leans against her parked bike and saw the storm clouds rolling in. She looked towards Akina as she talked to the on duty nurse who ran the blood bank that their coven own. Akina was placing their monthly order of blood which normally took two vampires to do on feeding duty, not four. She knew those other two vampiress that followed Akina and her were Haya spies. She needed to lose them quick to sneak off to meet up with Sesshomaru at his place. Shivers ran through her body as the thought of his hands on her. She shakes her head and stood up as Akina walked her way. "Job's done. We should head back." Luna nodded in silence as she turns and got on her bike. Thunderstruck the sky and soon followed rain. She didn't care if she got rained on neither did Akina, but they both laughed as the other vampiress whined about their hair and makeup. Akina and she were best friends since childhood and both grew up tomboyish. Their fathers were Generals in the King's high army, so they were trained with the soldiers. When Luna was asked to join the Black Roses by Haya's sister Molly, who mystery died, she agreed because she liked her better than Haya. Akina join suit too.

They pulled into the mansion garage and parked their bikes. Haya's spies rush inside to dry themselves off while Luna and Akina stayed behind. "Akina, I need you to cover for me. I need to meet up with… my wolf." She whispers the last part to Akina. "It will be tough, but I got you. I'll leave your window open then lock your door for your lock down. When you return, tap on your door twice to let me know your back, please." Akina whisper back to her which Luna nodded. "I owe you." Akina nods as she goes to be a look out for Luna. Luna grabs her extra black trench coat that she hangs in the garage and puts it on. She rush out into the rain and towards the lock gate. She easily climbs over it and land on the other side on her feet. She looks back for a second then disappears into the rainy dark night.

Luna walks through the city streets as people still occupied the streets as rain pour down. She looked through crowd of umbrellas and jackets then walked into a nearby ally. She leans against a wall of a building. Rain would make it hard for Sesshomaru to find her cause of the water erasing their scents hence the problem of hers retracing her steps back to his underground apartment. She sighed as she thought about giving up and going back home to her lock down. She still ponder on how she going to explain that to him. She looked back towards the crowded street. Her body paused then she let out a soft moan as she felt warm lips on her exposed neck. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru. He was wearing wet black button up shirt that stuck to his muscular body and black slacks with black dress shoes. He must have a business job outside his pack duties, Luna thought.

"How did you find me?" She question which of course he ignored it as he moved close to her. Pinning her to the nearby wall. "It was hard at first, but your scent is very noticeable to me in the rain. It would have been easier if you weren't wearing this." He rose up her left wrist that the shielding bracelet still sat. "Good point. I kept it on just in case other of my coven sisters was out here working." She looked up into his amber eyes that were still cold, but held lust in them. "Come." He still held her left wrist and walked her to a back door of the neighboring building. He opens the door and enters with her following. She kept following him down into the building till it leads to a basement that held an underground tunnel. "This building is own by my pack." He answered a question that she was about to ask. "Pack? What pack do you belong to, Sesshomaru?" she asked as she should of asked that yesterday morning before they fucked. "In due time."

Luna let out a growl of frustration as she didn't like being kept in the dark of things. Soon, they were upon his door of his apartment. She heard of werewolves having underground apartments, but didn't think much of it before. He open the door and let her in first. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the place. Memories ran through her which caused her to get wet with need. She heard a low growl come from behind her as she heard the door close. She didn't understand how he smelled her with her bracelet on since wolves and vampires aren't too. She glances his way and became wet as his intense gold starred was lock on to her. Before she knew it, he was upon her and kissing her roughly. She let out a moan in pleasure as she snaked her arms around his neck. He picks her up by her ass which she wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to his room once again and closed the door behind them. He drops her on his bed and started discarding the wet clothes off his body. She sat there watching him with lust in her eyes. "I'm going to rip those clothes off. First warning." He growled out low which caused her to quickly discard her own wet clothes and weapons.

She didn't need that happening again. Soon, she sat in front of him completely naked before him. He growled in approval as he removed his pants which were his last piece of clothing on him. He eyed the bracelet still on her wrist, so he grab her wrist quickly and unhook the clasp. His body shook in need as he removed the bracelet from her wrist and her heated scent fills the room. He tosses the bracelet on top of their wet clothes on the floor. His nostrils flared while he steps up to her. She eyed him closely with her blue eyes as she sat up on her knees. She hissed at him softly while he grip a handful of her black locks and crush his lips onto hers roughly. She let out a moan against his lips as she felt his other hand grip her thigh. If she didn't know better she could say she kind of missed his roughness. She needed to show him she could be rough too. She grips a handful of his hair roughly which earn her a deep growl from him and yank his head back. He narrowed his eyes in warning toward her which just made her smile to him. She started kissing his jawline and neck. He let out a groan as he felt her fang on his skin. He slowly moved his hand down between her thighs and starting playing with her clit. She moan against his neck and kept kissing her way down to his upper chest. He watched her closely with his lust filled eyes. She smiled more as she watched him right back as she glided her fangs over his nipples before flicking her tongue over them.

She heard a deep growl escape his lips in pleasure and before she knew it he had her pin to the bed and hover above her. She glazed in his lust fill ambers. He crushed his lips down on to hers and kissed her roughly. She moaned against his lips as she closes her eyes. She felt him remove his hand from her pussy and position himself at her entrance. She gasps out in pleasure as he thrust within her. He let out a growl in pleasure as he continued thrusting in her roughly. Her back ached as she wraps her legs around his waist. She moaned from each of his thrust within her as her body shook in need.

"Don't stop." Luna moaned out which earn her a low growl from him. She glanced up to him with her blue eyes as she met his grinning golden eyes.

They fucked into the early morning. The digital clock that sat on the nightstand read 5 am as they lay on the messy bed; panting. Their bodies were coated in sweat. Luna trying so hard to fight off her sleep as her body was ready to shut down. She glances toward Sesshomaru as he lay on his back and began to doze off. She knew she needed to tell him about her lock down, but she was too tired. She sighed as she gave up and moved to lay her head on his chest as she let her sleep win this round. They both fell asleep for the remainder of the morning and stayed asleep well into the late evening.

Luna moaned awake as her legs shake and her back arched. She felt a warm tongue playing with her clit. She opens her eyes and looked down to see Sesshomaru's bright golden eyes locking onto her eyes. Her body shivers at the scene before her. He ate her out slowly as his long sweaty hair tickle her thighs. Loud moans escape her lips from his actions between her thighs. Once he nips her clit, she screamed in pleasure as she came in his mouth. She heard a chuckle from him as he sat up on knees. He looked down at her naked body and growled pleasingly.

She noticed the look in his eyes and raised her hand at him. "Wait… I need to tell you something before you get carried away again." She panted out the words before slowly sitting up. He narrowed his eyes towards her, but sat in silence. He was waiting for her to continue on. She took a deep breath as she quickly thought on what would be a proper way to explain to him that after tonight he won't see her for the next two weeks.

"After tonight… you won't see me for the next two weeks. I got grounded by my coven leader for being a bad little vampire." Luna looked up to him with her blue eyes that glowed in the darkness of the windowless room. She notices his eyes narrowed more with irritation. Before she had time to react, he had pin her hands above her head and brought his face close to his. In his low deep voice he spoke, "I will not wait two week to see my mate. You will stay here."

Luna hissed as she glared at him. "I will not stay here. I'm not going to be your good little mate and listen to you. I don't even listen to my coven leader. I must return back or they will hunt me down as a traitor which I don't want to happen. My uncle and father would have a cow if they heard of my disobedience." She sighed as she just thought about it.


End file.
